Jade Palace High
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: At Jade Palace High Tigress is the most popular girl in school. But one fateful day she needs a tutor to pass her cooking class. She is assigned to Po Ping the lowest person on the popular scale but as they spend time together something unexpected happens. they become friends and even more unexpected they fall in love. please review
1. A Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Jade Palace High

Chapter 1: A Tutor

The sun rose as the students of Jade Palace High were getting up for school. Tigress, an orange and black tiger with golden orbs was banging on her friend Viper's door. "Viper hurry up we will be late for school!" Tigress shouted. Tigress was wearing a black vest with tight black jeans. In an instant a green female snake wearing ribbons on her head came out.

"Sorry I over slept again come on the boys will be waiting", Viper said slinking her book bag on her back. They said good bye to Shifu who was Tigress's dad and the others Master of Kung Fu. All the five knew Kung Fu but Tigress was the best. An yellow monkey wearing black jeans, a white Crane wearing a hat and blue vest with blue jeans and a green Mantis wearing a green vest were waiting outside the house.

"About time we are almost late for school", Mantis grumbled.

"Sorry I over slept let's go", Viper said and the Five headed towards Jade Palace High. Down a little farther in a busy noodle shop stood a white panther with silver orbs wearing a low cut gray t-shirt with tight blue jeans, and high heeled boots carrying a book bag of her own was waiting outside the restaurant. "Po, will you hurry up will be late!" the white panther called. The doors opened and running out was a black and white panda. Wearing yellow pants and a black hoodie. On his back was a black back pack.

"Sorry Akayda I had to finish making the soup before I left come on let's get to class", Po said as they walked to school. They made their way among the crowds invisible as usual until two familiar voices called to them.

"Hey look Shen it is the freak and the geek", called a snow leopard with red eyes. His name was Tai-Lung a local rich kid who enjoyed bullying people with a passion. He was the captain of the wrestling team but got kicked off for bad grades and getting expelled. His body was muscular but his attitude was ugly. On his right was a snow covered peacock named Shen, another spoiled rich kid who enjoyed picking on people but his way was different. Tai-Lung liked to use his fists but Shen used his mental abilities to bully people.

"Ah yes the ignoramus Po and his extremely low class friend Akayda", Shen said smiling cruelly.

Akayda was about to say something rude and kick those stupid grins off their faces but Po pulled her away as he whispered", Just ignore them come on we will be late for class". They just passed Tia-Lung when Shen stuck his foot out and tripped Po making him fall flat on his face. The whole crowd stopped and laughed as Akayda helped him up.

"Man fatty you really should watch your step", Tai-Lung cackled as Shen snickered. Akayda growled but Po pulled her away. Over by the other lockers Tigress saw that same clumsy panda tripping again but failed to see that Shen tripped him.

"Hey Akayda I think Tigress is looking at me", Po said when he saw Tigress glance at him.

"So, what if she was you didn't see her rush to your defense", Akayda snapped.

"Easy Kay I was just noticing", Po said sheepishly.

"Sorry Po I didn't mean to snap it is just Tigress and the Five are in a different group then we are and they may glance at you but they don't see you", Akayda said. She was on the dance team and Viper may have said good job but that was as far as it went. Po knew all about the Five and their social status. On the far left was Crane, Captain of the Soccer team to his right was Mantis, Boxing Captain, on the far right was Monkey, the Gymnastics Captain and to his left was Viper, Head Dancer and in the dead middle leading the group was Tigress. She was the Head Cheerleader, Kung Fu Captain, Editor of the school newspaper, Honor roll student, and the prettiest girl in school. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her at least that is what Akayda always told him. Po was the lowest form on the social status but he was okay with that. He didn't want to be popular for if you were everyone knew your business and Po liked to keep to himself. He liked to play the guitar and sing as he helped Akayda with her dancing. Worked at his dad's restaurant and had a wonderful talent for cooking. In his mind he was okay but for just one brief moment he would love to see what it would be like to be one of the Five. Still he had Akayda and that was all he needed. "Come on Po let's get to class", Akayda said snapping Po out of his thoughts. Tigress went to class with Viper and it was World History. Unbeknown to her and Viper, Po and Akayda were sitting in the way back. Po was great at History but mostly never raised his hand for fear of having people stare at him. He wished he could be like Akayda who was never afraid to speak her mind or be afraid to stand out. That is why he liked her so much she was an awesome friend. Akayda often told Po he was like the older brother she never had for he kept her out of trouble and in school. She lived with her mom next door to Po's dad's restaurant and they were tight since first grade when a boy pushed Po in the mud and Akayda pushed the boy in some mud and Po said thanks and that he liked her outfit. Tigress was in the front of the class when the teacher handed her a note to report to the principal's office. It was odd for Tigress never went to the Principal's office but left without making a scene and soon was talking to Principal Oogway, an elderly green turtle with a kind heart but could easily handle the students.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tigress asked unsure as to why she was here.

"Yes my dear I noticed your grades and I see you are failing your cooking class", Oogway said frowning. Tigress blushed with embarrassment for she never failed a class ever.

"I will do better sir just please give me time", Tigress said trying to remain calm.

"Do not worry Tigress I may have an answer to your problem", Principal Oogway said smiling.

"What do you recommend?" Tigress asked fearing it was summer school.

"I recommend a tutor and I have the perfect one in mind", Principal Oogway said as he handed her a sheet of paper. It read in bold print: **Po Ping**. Tigress had no clue as to who Po Ping was but smiled and thanked Principal Oogway for his help. Once she was out in the hall she looked again at the name and scratched her head in confusion.

"Who in the world is Po Ping, I never heard of him?" Tigress wondered. "I will ask Viper she knows a lot of people maybe she can help me locate this Po Ping person", Tigress said with a smile and headed back to class.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little rough but I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. A special thanks To KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me create the character Akayda.


	2. Meeting Po

Chapter 2: Meeting Po

It was after school when Tigress and Viper were in the gym. The cheerleaders and the dancers were going over the routine for the big game. "Hey Viper do you know a Po Ping?" Tigress asked when they were stretching.

"Po Ping uh no can't say that I do why do you ask?" Viper asked as she sprang up to prepare the dancers for their routine.

"Man I was hoping you did because I need to find him at least I think it is a boy to help me pass my cooking class", Tigress grumbled.

"Oh yeah I remember when you tried to cook rice and you had the fire up so high the rice burnt to a crisp", Viper said holding back a laugh.

"Ha, ha very funny seriously if I don't pass this class my GPA goes from an A+ to a B or lower", Tigress said in a worried tone.

"You worry too much so what if your grades drops a little you are still the smartest girl in school", Viper said trying to calm her friend down.

"Yes, and I worked too hard to keep my grades that way so there is no way some stupid cooking class will stop me. I need to find this Po Ping and hopefully he can help me", Tigress said as she tried to figure out who he was. She knew practically every kid at their school so how could this Po Ping slip from her radar. Did he go to this school? Or maybe he already graduated? He could be homeschooled. Whatever the reason she will find him her grades depended on it. They began to do their routine for the dancers went first Viper leading them. She did a small spin as the other girls followed her. Dipped down and leaped as they moved from the right and spun to the left. The routine was simple till Viper added in more moves as they jumped twice in place and spun to the music. Moving their arms like small circles and then all bowing as the cheerleaders took center stage. They did cartwheels as a pyramid was formed with Tigress being on top as the dancers danced around the pyramid forming a circled and they all shouted", Jade Palace Pride!" Then they all went off to shower and Tigress let the warm water run down her back as she tried to figure out who this Po Ping was.

Finally they got dressed and unbeknown to them Akayda was sitting on the bleachers when she shouted "Hey Po over here!" Tigress ears perked up when she heard Akayda yell out the name Po. To her utter amazement their came walking up to Akayda wearing yellow pants and a black hoodie. Was a black and white panda with Jade orbs and Tigress realized that it was the same panda that always tripped every day in the halls. Was he Po Ping? Tigress was about to find out. Without saying a word she walked up to the panda and Akayda.

"Hey Kay; ready to for me to walk you home?" Po asked smiling at his friend.

"Yeah did you grab the notes from history I dozed off at the last 30 minutes", Akayda said blushing.

"Yeah I got them now come on my dad needs help with the restaurant and I need to finish my homework", Po said slinging his book bag on his back.

"Will you have time to help me rehearse for the dance routine today?" Akayda asked slipping her back pack on.

"I can come over after dinner but only for about an hour then I have to hurry home and make some more dumplings for tomorrow's sale", Po said.

"Okay let's go", Akayda said just then Tigress stood before them.

"What do you want Princess?" Akayda asked sharply folding her arms and glaring at Tigress.

"None of your business Akayda", Tigress hissed glaring at the white panther. It was no secret that the two female cats didn't like each other but Po was hoping Akayda wouldn't get into a fight.

"Come on Kay let's just leave", Po said taking Akayda by the arm. He was about to pull her away when Tigress stepped in front of him looking him dead in the eye.

"Are you Po Ping?" she asked coolly as Viper stood next to her doing what Po was doing for Akayda making sure she didn't get into a fight.

"Yes", Po said unsure as to what to make of this. This was the first time Tigress actually spoke to him.

"I am Tigress", she began but Po cut her off.

"I know who you are now could you please let us by we don't want any trouble", Po said softly.

"Speak for yourself", Akayda hissed.

"Akayda not now", Po warned and the panther remained silent still glaring at Tigress.

"Well good because I don't know you and I need you to tutor me", Tigress began but once again Po cut her off.

"Look I am not that smart I make B's or C's so you should ask a smarter person to help you", Po began still nervous about talking to the actual Tigress.

"Po I have the highest GPA in our class", Tigress said folding her arms. Po looked shocked as he glanced over at Akayda who nodded her head to confirm the statement.

"So, why do you need a tutor then?" Po asked getting confused.

"I um need help with my cooking class", Tigress said feeling embarrassed. Po held back in a laugh for he never knew anyone who had to have a cooking tutor.

"You can't cook oh that is rich", Akayda said chuckling.

"Oh and you can", Tigress hissed.

"Better than you can honey I don't need a tutor", Akayda said snickering.

"Akayda be nice", Po said softly.

"Okay Princess I am sorry but it is a little funny", Akayda admitted but stopped laughing because Po asked her too.

"Will you help me?" Tigress asked not use to asking for help.

"Sure hold on", Po said as he grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote down something. Then handed it to her and said", This is my address I can squeeze you in today about two hours from now for about 30 minutes if you are late then I am sorry but I won't be able to help you until tomorrow".

"Agreed thank you Po", Tigress said and Po gave her a small smile. Then led Akayda towards the door and headed outside.

"He seemed nice", Viper said smiling.

"As long as he helps me pass my cooking class I could care less", Tigress said as she looked at the address. "He lives at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop?" Tigress questioned.

"Oh I love that place they have the best food and service ever", Viper stated.

"Good you can come and help me find it", Tigress said as she put the piece of paper in her bag. Outside walking down the street Akayda and Po were headed for home.

"So, what time should I be at your place?" Akayda asked.

"Um, for what exactly I thought I was coming over to your house later tonight?" Po asked in a confused tone.

"And miss Princess trying to cook no way I am coming to see the show", Akayda said laughing.

"Come on everyone is not good at something like you and history or me and English I write and spell fine but my sentence structure needs work. So, Tigress is bad at cooking it is no big deal", Po said shrugging.

"Just be careful around her Po I don't trust her", Akayda said firmly.

"You don't trust anyone Kay", Po reminded her.

"Not true I do trust you", Akayda said. "So, can I come over?" she asked.

"Just promise you will be nice to Tigress", Po said.

"I will be if she is", Akayda said. Po just nodded and hoped Tigress would come to his house maybe he and she could be friends. She seemed nice but then again she just talked to him because she needed a cooking tutor. All of Po's life he was invisible but for one brief second Tigress saw him and it felt great. Still she was popular and he wasn't and sad to say but things would never change.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect

Po was serving customers at his dad's noodle shop when Akayda came strutting in through the door. "Hey Kay," Po greeted with a smile.

"Hey Po is Princess here?" Akayda asked with a smirk.

"Not yet maybe she decided not to show", Po said sadly. He knew Tigress was popular and he wasn't but still it would have been nice to be friends. Viper seemed nice at least she had a kind face.

"Oh don't worry Po if Princess cares a tail about her grades which she does then she will be here", Akayda said sitting down.

"Po I need more dumplings and some soup then you can finish your homework okay son", a gray gooses wearing an odd hat with a white apron and gray vest came out and saw Po and Akayda. "Oh hello Akayda I didn't know you were here sweetie. How is your mom?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Hello Mr. Ping, my mom is fine she is resting from her job so I came over here to give her some peace and quiet", Akayda said smiling.

"That was nice of you dear. How is school?" Mr. Ping asked looking at the two kids.

"Just fine", they both said.

"Alright Po remember dumplings and soup", his dad said.

"Yes, sir oh dad can I have part of the kitchen tonight someone is coming over and she needs help cooking for a class", Po said softly.

"How sweet of you to help her Po of course in fact I will close a bit early so you and her can study", Mr. Ping said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad", Po said as he went into the kitchen to make more dumplings and soup. Two hours goes by and the place is a ghost town as Po and Akayda wait for Tigress to arrive. "Maybe she isn't coming", Po said frowning.

"Guess not sorry Po, do you think you can help me practice my dance routine?" Akayda asked. She hated asking him for she knew he was looking forward to tutoring Tigress, but Akayda knew that Tigress was a girl who cared only about herself and that was why she didn't like her.

"I'll get my guitar", Po said as she waited for him to come down stairs. Tigress and Viper were on the street looking for Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"I told you we took a wrong turn", Tigress snapped.

"Sorry I haven't been to the restaurant in a while", Viper said in an apologetic tone.

"Now you tell me", Tigress grumbled. They turned another corner and to their amazement as they saw in bold black letters **Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop**.

"See told you we would find it", Viper said smiling.

"Yeah let's get inside and hope Po can have time to tutor me", Tigress said walking straight towards the restaurant. "Do you hear music?" Tigress asked when they got to the door.

"I hear singing too", Viper said as they went in. To their utter amazement Po was sitting on a chair playing a guitar singing a song as Akayda was dancing to the song.

My little darlin is a firecracker", Po sang as he strummed his guitar strings. Akayda moved her body fast as she spun and did a leap with her hands on her waist. Then slid to the right and slid to the left as she bowed. Tigress hated to admit it but Akayda did have talent and Po had a nice voice and his guitar playing was pretty good as well. She hated to break up the moment but she didn't come here to listen to a dance recital.

"Hey we are here", she called and Po stopped playing and looked up. A smile was on his face and Akayda just rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the Princess showed up after all", Akayda said smirking. "Sorry but Po is helping me with my dancing you will have to wait a few minutes", Akayda said trying to sound polite. Normally she could care less if Tigress had to wait but Po did ask her to be nice so she would try.

"I don't have time to wait", Tigress snapped.

"Then you should have been here on time", Akayda snapped back.

"We couldn't find the place!" Tigress argued.

"Sorry not our problem, Akayda said folding her arms. Tigress let out a growl as did Akayda. That was when Po got up and Viper helped him separate the two female cats.

"Akayda calm down it is okay I will help her cook and then she and her friend can leave and I will help you practice okay", Po said trying to calm the panther down.

"Yeah that is fine", Akayda said folding her arms. "Sorry that I snapped at you", Akayda said to Tigress trying to not start a fight.

"Apology accepted I am sorry too", Tigress muttered as Viper urged her to calm down as well.

"Okay now that we are all nice again what exactly do you need help with?" Po asked looking at Tigress.

"Everything", Tigress said frowning.

"Okay then let's get started. First thing when cooking is washing your paws or tail in some cases", Po said looking at Viper who blushed. Tigress rolled her eyes but did as Po instructed.

"What next?" Tigress asked.

"Okay I already made dumplings but I need to make some vegetable soup. So, first thing is get a pot of water and fill it halfway", Po began. Tigress hated water but allowed Po to lead her over to the faucet and told her when she had enough water. Then helped her carry it back over to the stove and began to light the fire. Tigress started the fire but it was way too high. "Whoa not that high you will burn the soup", Po said quickly. "Like this", Po said and lowered the fire where it was barely visible.

"Oh interesting", Tigress said. Then they moved on to vegetables and how to cut them.

"With carrots cut them in little circles and then cut the circles into fourths but make sure you wash them first", Po said as he again led Tigress to the faucet and she watched as he cleaned one carrot. Then told her to try as she used her fingers to rub the dirt off she dug to deep and was peeling the skin and Po said", No, like this see real gentle". He stood behind her and took her finger and moved it gently over the carrot where it could get clean but without cutting the skin.

"That is kind of cool", Tigress said blushing. She began to feel weird like butterflies were in her stomach as Po removed his paw. She couldn't explain it but she wished his paw was back on hers. But shook the feeling away and continued cleaning the carrots. Soon they were cut and put into the pot and they moved onto radishes and potatoes. Soon all the vegetables were in the pot and Po helped Tigress stir. "I never knew making soup was so hard", Tigress admitted.

"It can be but I will tell you what my dad always told me", Po said.

"What did your dad always tell you?" Tigress asked.

"Practice makes perfect", Po said smiling and Tigress smiled back.

"I think Tigress is having fun", Viper whispered over to Akayda.

"Yeah I guess Princess is", Akayda admitted for Tigress looked like she was having fun but Akayda was still going to watch her. For if little Princess Tigress hurt Po, then little sister was going to kick some serious Tigress tail and she didn't care how long she got suspended.

"Here take a sip to see how you did", Po said holding a wooden spoon over to Tigress. He blew on it a few times to cool it off.

"I don't know", Tigress said looking worried. Every time she ate her own cooking she got sick and throwing up in front of Po, Akayda, and Viper did not sound fun.

"Okay I will take a sip if you will", Po said grinning slyly. Not wanting him to think she was scared Tigress nodded and held her breath when Po took the first sip. "Mm mm tasty now you", Po said once again offering her the spoon. Tigress took the spoon and poured the liquid down her throat. Her taste buds were buzzing as her mouth was exploding with flavor.

"That is so good", she whispered.

"See with practice you will be a top cook in no time", Po said smiling.

"Uh thanks Po", Tigress said blushing not used to getting praise for cooking. "Come on Viper we better head home", Tigress said softly. Viper said goodbye to Po and Akayda as they headed out the door. "Thanks again for the help Po, same time tomorrow?" Tigress asked.

"I'll be here", he assured as they left.

"Well that went better than expected", Akayda said getting down from her chair. "I better get home see ya tomorrow Po", Akayda said hugging her big brother.

"Don't forget we have a history quiz tomorrow", Po told her.

"Don't worry I'll study", Akayda said waving goodbye and disappearing behind the door. Po cleaned up the kitchen and headed for bed unaware that his life would never be the same.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Social Clash

Chapter 4: Social Clash

"Oh man my fur", Tigress grumbled as some batter splashed on her fur.

"I told you that you were stirring too fast", Po said fighting back a laugh.

"Obviously", Tigress grumbled as Po handed her a towel. "Thanks ", she said as she wiped the batter off her fur. For the past week she had come by to Po's house to cook different dishes. This lesson was to bake a cake. She did well until stirring for she wanted to hurry so she could make time to study for her history quiz.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" Po asked as he poured the batter into a pan and placed it in the fire.

"Because I have a history test to study for or else I will fail the test", Tigress snapped.

"You really care about your grades a lot to get all wound up", Po stated.

"I worked all my life to get where I am now and nothing will stand in my way", Tigress said folding her arms stubbornly.

"Don't you ever have fun?" Po asked.

"Of course I do cheerleading and acing a test is fun", Tigress began but Po stopped her.

"No I mean outside of school with your friends", Po said. "After school Akayda and I would shoot baskets out back or would go to the meadow and watch the sunset or I would play my guitar and Akayda would make up a song. I do work hard to get good grades but I always have time for fun", Po said smiling.

"Look Po that does sound fun and I say this with the utter most respect but I don't have time for fun. My schedule is jammed packed with activities not to mention school this may be hard for someone like you to understand", Tigress said looking away.

"What you mean someone like me?" Po asked in a confused tone.

"I mean someone who doesn't do anything after school", Tigress said not trying to be insulting.

"You mean someone who isn't popular right?" Po snapped.

"No I didn't mean that", Tigress said holding up her paws.

"Yes you did and you know what it is fine I don't want to be popular and for your information my schedule is just as jam packed as yours. Every day I help my dad run the restaurant by cooking nonstop till I can barely stand, then I have to rush to the market to buy ingredients, then make meals for some of our friends who are down on their luck and need some help, do my homework, help babysit some neighbor kids while their parents are at work, I work part time at the homeless shelter, help Akayda with her dance routine, help the cooking class with their lessons, and even with all that I still have fun", Po said firmly. Tigress remained silent ashamed at what she had said. "You know I may not be Captain of this or Head this but don't think for one second that I don't know what it means to work hard for something because unless you walk a mile in some else's shoes you can never imagine their life", Po told her. Tigress remained quiet not sure what to think. Just then Mr. Ping came in with a basket of broccoli and carrots.

"Hey Po and hey Akayda", Mr. Ping said but froze when he saw Tigress. "Wait a minute you are not Akayda who might you be young lady?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

"This is Tigress dad, the girl I am tutoring for her cooking class", Po said dryly.

"Nice to meet you sir", Tigress said bowing.

"Nice to meet you, well I'll leave you two kids alone to study", Mr. Ping said and went off to bed.

"Your dad seems nice", Tigress said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah he has a heart of gold", Po muttered.

"Look Po I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. I am just frustrated with this test that I took it out on you I am sorry you have been a gem to help me and I am very grateful", Tigress said in a soft tone.

"First time someone called me a gem", Po said rubbing the back of his head. "Look I guess I overreacted and I am sorry let's just forget about it. Hey I bet you didn't know it but I am in your history class and I can help you study for it while we wait for the cake to bake", Po said.

"You would do that for me?" Tigress asked in a shocked tone.

"Sure why not I would hate to see you fail a test", Po said smiling as he opened his bag. He sat down and quizzed Tigress over dates, places, and people. Tigress was shocked at Po's kindness normally if she said something mean a person would tell her off and never speak to her again. Even if she did apologize they would still make her feel worse. But Po accepted the apology and even offered to help study for apparently the same history test she had.

"How is it we go to the same school and have some classes together yet, I never knew what a sweet person you are", Tigress said as Po pulled the cake out.

"Maybe you were glancing you were just never seeing", Po said as the cake cooled. Tigress could only just blush as soon as the cake cooled Po helped Tigress place white icing on it then cut a small piece and fed it to her. She did the same for him and the cake was delicious. Really moist and sweet from the icing but not sickly sweet just perfect and Tigress licked her lips wanting more. But she had to watch her figure and soon she had to leave.

"Thanks again Po I will see you in class tomorrow", Tigress said.

"Good night Tigress", Po said smiling and walked her to the door. As she walked home Tigress decided to no longer glance at Po but for now on see him. He was a sweet person and she was kicking herself for never noticing him before. That strange feeling came over her and she wondered why it only came whenever she was around Po. She just shrugged it off and headed home. Later the next day at school it was after the history test and Akayda and Po were in the lunch line well, Akayda was Po usually brought his own lunch. Working and living in a restaurant does have certain perks. Po stood to the side as Akayda came up to him.

"So, Princess got batter on her fur oh man I wish I could have seen her face", Akayda said fighting back a laugh.

"Oh come on Kay Tigress is not that bad", Po said smiling.

"I know I just like to tease people she seems okay but if she hurts you I get to kick her ass", Akayda said firmly.

"Okay Kay whatever", Po said smiling as he shook his head. They made their way to their table which was far in the back when Tigress who sat in the dead center table otherwise known as the popular table. Stood up and was waving at Po and Akayda.

"Po, Akayda over here, come sit with us", she called waving her paws.

"Is she talking to us?" Po asked leaning down in Akayda's ear.

"Unless there is another Akayda and Po in this school I think she is", Akayda whispered back.

"Should we sit with them?" Po asked.

"You want too?" Akayda asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything so let's go", Po said as Akayda followed him towards the table. Tigress sat back down grinning as her friends smiled back.

"Hello Akayda", Viper said sweetly.

"What up Viper", Akayda said sitting down.

"Everyone this Po and Akayda", Tigress said introducing her friends to them.

"Hello", they all said.

"Po Akayda these are our friends Crane, Monkey, and Mantis you already know Viper", Tigress said politely.

"We know those three too", Akayda said picking at her food.

"It is nice to meet you all", Po said smiling as he opened his bag. The smells wafted towards the boys and Viper as well as Tigress.

"I hate school food, why can't you cook the lunches Po?" Akayda grumbled.

"Sorry Kay I am not licensed too here take a dumpling", Po said offering her a dumpling.

"Thanks Po you are so awesome", Akayda said munching down on a dumpling.

"That soup smells delicious", Crane said licking his lips.

"Those dumplings look amazing", Mantis said as his mouth was watering.

"Your cake looks good too but not as good as you sweetie", Monkey said winking at Akayda.

"In your dreams Fuzz Face", Akayda grumbled and Mantis and Crane snickered. Monkey blushed but soon laughed for he wasn't used to a girl not falling all over him. Akayda's attitude was refreshing and kind of hot.

"Here you all can have some", Po said offering a bit of his food to the Five.

"Oh Po you don't have too", Viper said softly.

"Yeah the boys can eat their school lunches just fine", Tigress said glaring at the boys.

"It is okay I always pack extra in case Kay forgets to pack a lunch I have plenty", Po said splitting his food up. Soon everyone was munching on dumplings, soup, and cakes. The school food wound up at the edge of the table untouched. Unbeknown to the group everyone was staring at them and whispering. People were wondering why a bunch of losers were eating with the Five. Akayda heard the whispering and stood and let out a growl silencing the whole place.

"Sorry I hate people who whisper things behind my back", Akayda said as she sat down. "So, Po we still going to the Battle tomorrow night?" Akayda asked.

"If I get off early enough yeah", Po said smiling.

"The Battle what is that?" Tigress asked with interest.

"It is a local dance contest where you watch people do a dance battle for money; hear people sing, or just plain hang out. Po and I go pretty much every weekend and we win some dance contests to earn money. Last time we won 200 gold pieces that helped my mom pay all our bills and Po's dad bought plenty of supplies", Akayda said grinning.

"Sounds like fun mind if we tag along?" Tigress asked remembering what Po said about making time for fun.

"Yes I would like to go too", Viper said grinning.

"Me too", Crane said blushing.

"I like music sounds like fun", Mantis said nodding his head.

"I'll go if you are sweetie", Monkey said placing an arm around Akayda's waist.

"You have five seconds to remove your arm or I will break it in half", Akayda said firmly and Monkey immediately removed his hand. He really liked her feisty spirit it was a damn turn on for him.

"Akayda be nice", Po whispered.

"Hey I gave him a chance to remove it last time a guy grabbed my ass I snapped his arm in two places and didn't give him a warning", Akayda said munching on her cake.

"Yeah that was a fun night", Po grumbled.

"So, Po what time should we meet you at The Battle?" Tigress asked.

"Come by my place about sunset and we will take you there", Po said as lunch was ending.

"Okay cool see you there", Tigress said smiling.

"Bye, well that was fun", Po said smiling.

"All I got to say is Fuzz Face better keep his paws to himself", Akayda grumbled as they headed to their next class. Po just shook his head and followed her down the hall.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Having Fun

Chapter 5: Having Fun

Po and Akayda stood outside Po's dad's restaurant and just as the sun was setting the Five showed up. Po was wearing yellow pants and hoodie yet, Akayda wore a blue skirt with a low cut blouse and high heeled boots and wore gold earrings. Viper put new flowers on her head and Crane wore a dark blue vest. Mantis just wore his normal clothes and Monkey wore a black vest and was smiling at Akayda who just rolled her eyes at him. Tigress immediately caught Po's attention for she wore a red skirt with golden sandals and a red blouse that was low cut and wore a light shade of pink lip gloss wearing a gold chain necklace. "Did we overdress for the Battle?" Tigress asked unsure as to what she and her friends should wear.

"Uh no you all look really great", Po said blushing trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.

"Thanks", Tigress said blushing and the others nodded their thanks.

"Alright enough chit chat let's go Battling", Akayda cried as she led them down a dirt path.

"Allow me to walk with you sweetie", Monkey said getting closer to Akayda.

"Fuzz Face back up before I make you", Akayda said growling.

"Akayda be nice", Po hissed.

"Then get Fuzz Face back over to his friends then", Akayda hissed back.

"Monkey get over here before she kicks your ass", Mantis snapped fighting back a grin. Monkey sighed but rejoined Mantis and Crane as Po walked with Akayda.

"Could you please be a bit nicer Kay, Monkey isn't that bad is he?" Po asked softly.

"Fine I will give Fuzz Face a chance but if his paws are touching something I don't want to be touched I will drop kick his ass", Akayda said.

"Okay fair enough", Po agreed and they continued walking. They began walking and soon Po said", Apple".

Akayda grinned and said", Blueberry".

"Yummy", Po said laughing.

"Cakes", Akayda said snickering.

"Chocolate", Po said his grin getting bigger.

"Rich", Akayda said.

"King", Po said. The Five looked at the panther and the panda in utter confusion and they all wanted to know what was so funny with the words they were saying.

"What is so funny?" Mantis asked.

"Oh sorry guys it is a game Akayda and I play. One of us says a word and then the other says the first word that pops into their head when the person says their word", Po explained.

"Like I would say fire", Akayda said.

"Marshmellows", Po said licking his lips. "Now you guys try", Po said. "I give you an easy word um feathers".

"Soft", Mantis said in an unsure voice.

"Flying", Crane said.

"Birds", Monkey said.

"Hats", Viper said.

"Tickling", Tigress said shaking her head.

"See you guys got it okay who wants to go next?" Po asked.

"I do", Viper said and they all spent their walk saying random words and soon were all laughing. They came to a black brick building with a huge Gorilla guard wearing a black vest and a gold ring. In bright paint was the words **Black Star Club**. "Is this the Battle?" Viper asked whispering over to Akayda.

"Yeah it is", she said softly.

"How do we get past the big guy?" Crane asked looking at the gorilla. Po just walked up to the gorilla and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Julian how is it going?" he asked politely.

"Hey Po and Akayda how you doing sweetie?" the Gorilla asked in a deep voice.

"Just fine Mr. Julian just fine", Akayda said sweetly.

"I see you brought some friends how nice. They know the rules?" Mr. Julian asked glancing at the Five.

"We filled them in no drinking alcohol, no fighting, and no breaking anything, and we have to be out by midnight", Po said.

"Okay then have fun kids and welcome to the Black Star Club", Mr. Julian said and opened the door. The lights were neon as kids and some adults were dancing around to the music that was being played and sung by some people on stage. Along the bar was and elderly bear serving up alcohol to the older customers. In the far corner a few teenage boys were playing pool. A group of men and women were on the far left playing poker.

"Wow this place is amazing", Viper exclaimed.

"It is so beautiful", Crane sighed as Mantis and Monkey looked on with awe.

"I never even knew this place existed", Tigress said looking around.

"You guys haven't seen nothing yet", Po said as Akayda and him led them in the center of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance Tigress?" Po asked as he took her paw. Tigress was shocked for even though she was the popular girl in school most boys were too afraid to ask her to dance or even go out. And the ones who weren't scared were total jerks who liked to grab places they didn't need to grab.

Po seemed different and she smiled and said ", I would love to". He led her to the center as a person was singing a slow song and to Tigress amazement Po kept his paw around her waist and the other in her paw. Never tried to slide his paw down lower and kept his eyes either on her eyes or at his feet so he wouldn't step on her feet. "You know you are different from some guys at our school", Tigress said as they danced.

"Hopefully that is a good thing", Po said blushing.

"It is you see if I were to dance or date a guy they would be such jerks. Trying to look down my blouse or touch my ass and I would get mad and punch them", Tigress said rolling her eyes.

"Well my dad raised me to be a gentleman. He said if a lady says no it means no, always keep your paws to yourself, and if you treat a lady with respect then they will like you better and would want to date you. Unfortunately no girl ever dated me", Po said looking sad.

"Why would girls never date you?" Tigress asked knowing she may never have noticed him but some girls had to. Po was so sweet and thoughtful and in some odd way Tigress felt safe around him.

"Well I am fat and clumsy no girl ever wanted to date me. Akayda was the only girl who hung out with me and talked to me", Po said smiling at his little sister. Akayda glanced at Po and knew her brother was okay when Monkey came up to her. Crane was dancing with Viper and Mantis was dancing with some butterfly girl.

"Would you like to dance Akayda?" Monkey asked nicely. Akayda was about to say no when she remembered what Po said about Monkey not being so bad and to be a bit nicer.

So, she took a deep breath and said ", I guess one dance couldn't hurt". Then allowed Monkey to put an arm around her waist and paw. They soon caught the attention of another couple and had a dance off. Monkey dipped Akayda to the floor as she let out a laugh. Then spun her around as she gave him a smile and he smiled back. Then she leaped into his arms and he held her above his head spinning her and threw her in the air as he caught her bridal style and the other couple applauded. "Wow Fuzz Face you got some pretty good moves", Akayda admitted smiling.

"Thanks you too", Monkey said and they began dancing again.

"So, how long have you known Akayda?" Tigress asked.

"Oh since forever I was the fat kid and she was known as a bad girl. So, I kept her out of trouble and she made sure no one picked on me. We have been best friends ever since", Po said smiling.

Just then a bright stage light landed on them and a voice said", Alright folks looks like we found our new singers, give them a hand".

"What is going on?" Tigress asked not liking being stared at by strangers.

"They pick people from the crowd to sing a song on stage and we have been picked do you want to do it?" Po asked. He had done this with Akayda millions of times but he didn't want to make Tigress feel uncomfortable.

"No it is fine but I only know one song right now if that is okay?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah it is fine let's go", Po said and led her on stage. "I'll play the guitar and you can sing", Po said as he grabbed a guitar. Tigress nodded and whispered the song to Po and he told the band what to play. The music began and Tigress took a deep breath and began to sing the song.

_Just because I don't have a diamond ring_

_Doesn't mean I am gonna to be your dirty fling_

_I'm just a-dancing with my girls on a Friday night_

_Don't even buying me a drink to have a good old time_

Tigress began singing giving the crowd a sly look as Po was rocking on the guitar making Tigress sway her hips to the beat.

_I know that you wanna take me home_

_You wanna take a little drive just to get me alone_

_But I'm a good girl, mama taught me, "Watch my back"_

_I've gotta stay away from boys who play like that_

"_Cause their no such thing as a free ride, goodnight_

The crowd was cheering like crazy as Tigress smiled. This was fun and began to sing the next verse as she spun around making the crowd go crazier.

_I've heard those lame lines way too much_

_You can look all you want but you can't touch_

_Don't tell me bout your tricked-out four wheel drive_

_I can see just what is on your mind_

_I know that you wanna to take me home_

_You wanna take a little drive just to get me alone_

_But I'm a good girl, mama taught me, "Watch my back"_

_I've gotta stay away from boys who play like that_

'_Cause their no such thing as a free ride_

Tigress gave the crowd an angel face as she shook her head no while dancing on stage singing the last bit of the song.

_Hey, maybe you're stuck living in a dream_

_Or some kind of wicked fantasy_

_I know you want what you can't see_

_Got news for you, that will never be_

_Sorry pretty boy but you're out of luck_

_I'm not gonna jump in the back of your truck_

_Or try your tricks on another one_

_If that's what you want, then back up, back up_

_I know that you wanna take me home_

_You wanna take a little drive just to get me alone_

_But I'm a good girl, mama taught me "Watch my back"_

_I've gotta stay away from boys who play like that_

_I know that you wanna take me home_

_You wanna take a little drive just to get me alone_

_But I'm a good girl, mama taught me, "Watch my back"_

_Gotta stay away from boys who play like that_

'_Cause their no such thing as a free ride_

_Good night, good night_

_There's no such thing as a free ride_

The song ended and the crowd was on their feet applauding as Tigress and Po took a bow. Since they were the best they got a 100 gold pieces and they split it 50/50. Mr. Julian came to get them at 11:30 and Po and his friends left to head on home. They were all back at Po's dad's shop when the Five thanked Akayda and Po for the fun time.

"That was so cool", Mantis said.

"Best place ever", Crane said.

"I had fun", Viper said blushing.

Me too", Monkey said eyeing Akayda who blushed. "See you at school Akayda?" he asked.

"See you at school Fuzz Face", Akayda said as she let Monkey kiss her paw.

Tigress walked over to Po and softly whispered in his ear", Thanks Po for taking us I had a lot of fun".

"We should do it again next time", Po said quietly.

"Most definitely good night Po, sweet dreams", Tigress said kissing his cheek causing him to blush. Tigress just giggled for Po looked so adorable.

"Night", he said softly as the Five went home and Akayda went to her house. Po touched his cheek where Tigress kissed him and said", Best night ever". Then went to bed himself and had very great dreams.

Author's Note: Hope you all liked this chapter and please review.


	6. Dinner Invitation

Chapter 6: Dinner Invitation

Po was grabbing his bag and shutting his locker when Tai-Lung and Shen walked up behind him. Grinning evilly Tai-Lung knocked Po's books out of his paws and when Po tried to pick them up Shen tripped him. He fell flat on his face as the two bullies laughed. "Have a nice trip fatty", Tia-Lung cackled.

"See you next fall", Shen snickered as they high fived each other and walked off.

"I really do not like those guys", Po muttered as he began to pick up his books. Just then a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Tigress.

Hey Po are you okay?" Tigress asked wondering why his stuff was scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Um yeah I am fine just tripped", Po said embarrassed to tell Tigress that Tia-Lung and Shen bullied him again. One of those days he would stand up to them he just didn't know when.

"Here let me help you", Tigress said picking up his stuff and handing it to him.

"Thanks", Po said smiling.

"You are quite welcome", Tigress smiling back. Their paws both touched one of Po's books at the same time. Eyes both locked on each other as they both blushed.

"Anyways I better go see you around Tigress", Po said getting nervous and needing to get out of their fast.

"Wait Po I wanted to show you something", Tigress said placing a paw on his shoulder turning him around. Po was sort of curious what did Tigress want to show him. She handed him a piece of paper and said", Look at the last line down and read what you see", Tigress said fighting back a smile.

Po looked down and saw it was Tigress's progress reports and they were all A+ and he looked at the last line and said", Cooking 101 A+". The realization hit him as a smile came to his face. "Awesome Tigress you are acing your cooking class that is well awesome", Po said showing a smile but was hiding a sad heart. Since Tigress was now passing her cooking class she would no longer need a tutor and therefore would have no reason to talk or hang out with him. Tigress could sense Po was sad about something but didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say something because she had trouble saying things to him and didn't want to sound insulting. "I guess you will no longer need a tutor then so um see you around", Po said smiling as he was about to leave. Then it came to her for Po thought she only was talking to him because of the tutoring and since she was passing her class he thought she wouldn't hang out with him anymore.

"Wait a minute Po I thought we were friends?" Tigress asked in a confused tone. She remembered that last Friday night so well and thought they had become friends or was she wrong?

"You want to be my friend?" Po asked in amazement.

"Yeah silly you are nice and sweet and an extremely funny guy why wouldn't I want you to be my friend?" Tigress asked.

"Well at first you just wanted a tutor", Po began.

"Yes and I wound up getting a new friend", Tigress said smiling.

"I guess we are friends then", Po said laughing.

"Yep and this is for you and Akayda of course", Tigress said handing him another piece of paper. "This is my address for tomorrow night for a dinner my dad wants to meet you, Akayda, and your parents. It will be at 6:00 sharp so please don't be late. See you soon Po bye", Tigress said as she ran off to another class.

"Tigress wait!" Po cried but she was long gone. He fell back against the wall looking grimly at the paper. "I am so dead", he grumbled.

"Wow a dinner invite cool", Akayda said when Po told her after school on their way home.

"Not cool I will be meeting her dad and he will hate me", Po grumbled.

"And why would he hate you?" Akayda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Tigress is well popular and when he finds out I am just a clumsy stupid panda he will never let me hang out with Tigress", Po explained.

"Please Po you are every father's dream when their little girls bring guy friends over. You are sweet, kind, respectful, and thoughtful. Trust me he will love you", Akayda assured.

"You think so?" Po asked.

"I know so", Akayda said smiling.

"But don't forget we are going to the rich side of town so try to be on your best behavior", Po said.

"When am I never on my best behavior?" Akayda asked giving Po an angelic look. Po just rolled his eyes and went to go tell his dad and Akayda's mom about the invite. Soon the day of the dinner arrived and Tigress was in her room getting ready. The chefs were preparing some delicious meals and Tigress hoped Po would like it. She didn't know why but she was very nervous especially on what to wear. Her dad Shifu would just adore Po for Po was a great friend but still everything had to go completely right. She wore a blue dress that was strapless and silver sandals.

"No, too overdressed", Tigress said taking it off. Then she wore a red dress that was low cut and went up to her knees. "No, too underdressed", Tigress said. Then she wore a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Put some lip gloss on and smiled at her reflection. "Perfect", she purred. Tigress and Po were not the only ones worried about the dinner. Monkey was nervous about seeing Akayda again. He managed to break a small crack of her rough exterior even made her laugh. Her laugh was like music so now he wanted to get her to trust him. He combed his fur and wore a red vest and wore a black bow tie.

"Please let her like my outfit", Monkey prayed as he got ready for the dinner. At 5:50 the doorbell rang and Shifu a gray red panda wearing a red robe answered the door. He saw a goose wearing a silver robe holding a small container that smelled very good. Then he saw a panda wearing black pants and t-shirt helping a young silver panther wearing a light blue skirt and blouse wearing silver high heeled boots and wearing a silver chained necklace. The panda also helped to the stairs another panther but much older probably the younger panther's mother. The other panther was pure black except for her silver eyes and was wearing a gold dress and white pearls holding a container of her own.

"Hello my name is Shifu welcome to my home please do come in", he said bowing as he let his guests inside.

"Oh thank you my name is Joseph Ping; I am Po's father nice to meet you. You can call me Mr. Ping everyone else in the village does", Mr. Ping said shaking hands with Shifu.

"Nice to meet you and my daughter has told me some nice things about you Po", Shifu said smiling at Po.

"I am glad sir Tigress is a good friend", Po said trying not to get nervous. Akayda held his paw relaxing him as she smiled at Shifu.

"Hello sir my name is Akayda and this is my mother Angela", Akayda said motioning to the other female panther.

"Very nice to meet you", Angela said in a velvet voice.

"Please to meet you milady", Shifu said kissing her paw. "My what smells so good", Shifu asked.

"Oh I made a raspberry cheesecake and Angela made a bowl of her noodle soup", Mr. Ping said smiling.

"How thoughtful please bring it into the kitchen my chef's will add it to the meal please have a seat", Shifu said leading them into the dining hall. The Five were all sitting down as Tigress and Monkey smiled when they saw Po and Akayda. Angela and Mr. Ping sat together by Shifu and Po sat by Tigress and Akayda sat by Monkey and Po.

"Hey Fuzz Face you look nice", Akayda said smiling at him.

"Thanks you look very beautiful Akayda", Monkey said sweetly.

"Thanks", Akayda said blushing.

The food was brought out and the dinner began. "Boy this soup is really good Ms. Angela", Shifu said.

"Thank you", Angela said blushing. Po was silent for most of the meal afraid he would say something stupid. Akayda had no trouble talking and had Monkey laughing up a storm.

"So, Po I understand you have been tutoring my daughter with her cooking class. How is it going?" Shifu asked looking at Po.

"Uh it is going fine sir she showed me her progress report and she was making A+", Po said quickly as he looked down.

"Yes father, Po is an excellent teacher before I met him I had no idea what my cooking teacher was saying. Since Po has been helping me I understand it for he puts it in ways I can understand", Tigress said smiling.

"It is very thoughtful of you to help my daughter but one thing I am concerned with?" Shifu asked giving Po a stern look.

"What is that sir?" Po asked getting nervous.

"Are you not enjoying yourself you hardly said a word to Tigress or anyone and I was wondering if everything was okay", Shifu asked smiling.

"Everything is fine sir just a bit tired with school I guess", Po said smiling.

"Well perhaps more sleep is in order", Shifu said chuckling.

"Yes sir", Po said and soon relaxed. "You look really nice Tigress and the food is very good", Po said softly.

"Thanks Po you look quite handsome yourself", Tigress said blushing. Shifu noticed how his daughter was acting around Po and how he was acting around her. Both smiling and telling each other jokes and he smiled. Po would definitely make a nice boyfriend for Tigress and if they decided to date he would give them his permission. Soon the dinner was over and Po, Akayda, and their parents had to go home. "Good night Po thanks again for coming", Tigress said sweetly.

"Thanks for the invite and see you in class tomorrow", Po said smiling. "Sweet dreams Tigress", Po said as he kissed her paw.

"Night Fuzz I mean Monkey", Akayda said politely.

"Sweet dreams Kay", Monkey said.

"Sorry Fuzz Face but only Po is allowed to call me Kay sorry", Akayda said and quickly left. Monkey frowned a bit but Po place a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad man she likes you it's just Akayda needs time don't worry she will let you in just be patient", Po said.

"You really think so", Monkey asked.

"I know so after all I am her big brother", Po said and helped his dad and Akayda's mom down the steps. Soon Tigress went off to bed and Shifu was drinking some hot tea when she came in to say good night.

"Night father love you", Tigress said.

"Good night Tigress oh and one more thing", Shifu said.

"Yes?" Tigress asked.

"About Po", Shifu began. Tigress held her breath afraid her father did not like him. "I approve and when you two start dating you have my blessing", Shifu said.

"What are you talking about father, we are just friends?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Of course", Shifu said giving his daughter a knowing smile and she blushed and quickly went to bed. "Ah young love", Shifu chuckled as he sipped his tea.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

Chapter 7: Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

Akayda was heading towards her locker just as the warning bell was ringing. "Guess I'll be late again all well", she muttered. Her mind was not on class but on a certain furry guy named Monkey. He seemed different from all the other guys who she attracted. The guys that just saw her as a piece of tail and nothing more but she didn't care for she could handle those kinds of boys. Yet, in some ways Monkey reminded her of him. A tear fell from her face as she sucked it up. Akayda made a vow a long time ago, to never shed another tear over him again. Shaking her thoughts loose she opened up her locker and out fell a mountain of flowers, blue violets. Her eyes widened as she saw a note that was on the floor. Picking it up with her paws she silently read the note.

_Dear Akayda,_

_I am sorry if I came on too strong at first. I am bad at this dating thing for girls usually just fell for me easily. But you are different you have a fiery personality and you dance to your own beat. You don't care what others think of you and you are never afraid to express your opinion. I admire and respect that and I just want to honest with you. I really like you and want to be your friend okay actually I want to be more than just friends but I can do friends until you think you can trust me. I will do anything to gain your trust Akayda so please allow me to be your friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Monkey_

"Stupid Fuzz Face", Akayda said as a tear fell from her face. She shoved the flowers back into her locker and headed to class. Class was boring as usually the classes she had Po in which was most of them for apparently the teachers noticed Akayda paying more attention when Po was near. He woke her up a few times except in English that was the only class besides lunch she actually stayed awake in. Po was the only one who knew about Akayda's writing ability and how during each class if she wasn't snoozing she was writing. Mostly poetry her song lyrics that she wanted Po to play on his guitar. Akayda wanted to be a dancer or singer because she was good at those things or a song writer. She wanted to combine her strengths with a job that fit all three so she chose to be a singer. Singing helped express herself after what happened between him and her. At one time saying his name brought her great joy and peace but now it only brought her pain and anger. After her involvement with him all she did was sing angry music about heart breaks and betrayal or just getting even. She began drinking to numb the pain until Po begged her to stop. Po was the only one she trusted completely for after he hurt her; Po was the only she had left. Po would remind her how special she was and confident and beautiful and said she was amazing. When he hurt her all she felt was stupid, worthless, and ugly. Falling for his lame lines and allowing those big blue eyes to draw her in. She trusted him completely but when she refused to sleep with him because she wasn't ready for that kind of step yet. She felt so happy when he said he understood and would wait for her but then a week later she went over to his house to surprise him by taking him on a picnic and read some poetry. To her horror she found him in bed with a cheetah and her heart shattered to pieces. He went to another school and she never saw him again but the pain he put on her hurt was forever there. Po managed to pull her out but ever since then no other boy ever got that close to her again. Now Monkey was really sweet and when they were dancing it felt so right to be in his arms. Thinking he would never harm her or make her cry. But show her love and loyalty. Still she remembered him and the wall went back up. For days she avoided Monkey too scared to even look at him for she knew every time she did the feelings would return. Causing the walls to come down and leave her heart unprotected. She was bound to run into him sooner or later and it did happen. After dance rehearsals she waited for Po by the bleachers for he had to stay after and help tutor another person in their cooking class.

"Hey Akayda, how you been?" said a familiar voice. Akayda looked up to see Monkey sitting by her smiling a sweet smile.

"Hey Fuzz Face, what do you want?" Akayda asked coolly.

"Just wanted to say hi", Monkey said.

"Hi", Akayda said softly trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" Monkey asked nervously.

"Yes, that was very sweet of you", Akayda said avoiding eye contact.

"I was wondering would you like to go to the lake sometime and look at the stars. Po told me you like to look at them and maybe I could make a picnic", Monkey said hoping he didn't sound pushy. Akayda couldn't stand it anymore she had to tell him the truth so he would quit wasting his time.

"Look Monkey I am sorry but I will never date you. It is not that you are not a nice guy because you are but I don't trust people. I only trust Po I am sorry but that is just the way it is", Akayda said looking into his eyes.

"Do you have a crush on Po is that why?" Monkey asked sad by the idea but wouldn't be a jerk about it.

"No, he is my older brother eww", Akayda said as she shook the image away. "The truth is I always attracted the jerks, guys who saw me as a piece of tail and nothing else. Then I met him, his name was Gabrielle a panther like me. His fur was as black as night and had the most gorgeous shade of blue eyes. He was a fellow song writer like me and for the first time I let him in. Gabrielle was very sweet and loving. One day he wanted to sleep with me but I said no because I wasn't ready. He said he understood and would wait for me when I was ready. Then a week later I wanted to surprise him by taking him on a picnic and I caught him in bed with another girl. I was so angry Monkey that I began to drink till Po begged me to stop and Gabrielle moved away and I never saw him again. But I vowed to never ever let anyone besides Po get that close to me again. I let him in and gave him my heart and he took it and shattered it to pieces. I am sorry Monkey but chasing a girl like me will only hurt you and I don't want to do that to you", Akayda said fighting back tears.

"But Akayda I am not like that I would never hurt you. Please just give me a chance and I can show you how a true man loves a lady", Monkey said placing a paw on her shoulder. He wished Gabrielle was here right now so he could kick his ass. Hurting Akayda like that was so messed up.

"I am sorry Monkey but I had my heart broken once I don't know if I can handle a second time. Please turn your affections to someone else because I am not worth it", Akayda said now crying as she ran away.

"You are to me", Monkey said shedding a tear and vowed to mend Akayda's broken heart and prove to her that she didn't have to be afraid to fall in love he just needed to find a way on how to do it.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short I was going to add some tipo but that idea is for the next chapter I wanted to give Monkey and Akayda sometime in the spot light. Hoped you all liked this chapter and please review.


	8. Love Advice

Chapter 8: Love Advice

Monkey was still upset over his last encounter with Akayda. He really wanted to prove to her that he was different than Gabrielle and that she could trust him. But she was too afraid to fall in love for fear of having her heart broken again. He scratched and racked in his brain to think of a way to win Akayda over. So, he went to the only person who knew her best. He went to see Po. Po was at his locker getting his books when Monkey approached him. "Hey Monkey what is new with you?" Po asked with a smile.

"Po I need your advice with something", Monkey asked nervously.

"Sure buddy ask away", Po said still grinning.

"How can I earn Akayda's trust?" Monkey asked frowning. Po's eyes went wide and he let out a very long sigh.

"Wow that is a tough question", Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"She told me about Gabrielle and what he did to her and I want to mend her broken heart Po. I really like her and I want to show her how a true man loves a lady so how do I earn her trust?" Monkey asked again.

"Well Akayda likes music and she likes things written from the heart. The reason she trusts me completely is I am always honest and I never lied to her. When she asks me a question I give her my honest answer and she may not like the answer but she knows it is the truth. So, my only advice bud is to maybe write her a song from the heart and sing it to her and I will supply you with music" Po said.

"A song from the heart, that is brilliant thanks Po I will work on it right now", Monkey said excitedly as he scampered off to think of ways to express his love for Akayda.

"I hope you do mend her heart Monkey for I think you would make her very happy", Po said smiling as he shut his locker door. Later that day it was after school and Tigress saw Po at the end of the hallway. She smiled and began to walk towards him but stopped for there was another girl talking to Po. Yet, it wasn't Akayda it was Stephanie a golden brown deer who was on the dancing team with Viper. She wore a yellow blouse and low cut skirt. Twirling a strand of her fur and batting her dark brown eyes at Po. Even had a finger on his fur and giggling. Tigress's eyes narrowed as a primal feeling shot through her as she held back in a growl. Her mind kept screaming** ", Po is Mine, Mine!"** She breathed deeply and headed towards them.

"Hey Po thanks again for last night", Stephanie said giggling.

"What happened last night?" Tigress asked coolly putting a possessive paw on Po's shoulder.

"Oh hey Ti, Stephanie was just thanking me for tutoring her in cooking apparently she needed some help", Po said smiling at Tigress.

"Funny she seemed to be doing just fine last week in class", Tigress said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Yeah well I needed a tiny bit of help and Po was so nice enough to come to my house and teach me", Stephanie said as she stroked his fur with her finger. Tigress let out a silent hiss but Po and Stephanie didn't hear it. "So, Po think you can come over to my house again but my parents will be gone so we will have the whole place to ourselves", Stephanie said giving Po a sly smile. Po just smiled back unaware that she was flirting with him and had more than studying on her mind. Tigress did and her whole body was fueled with rage at the thought of Po being alone with Stephanie.

"Sorry Stephanie but Po already has plans with me tonight", Tigress said coolly stepping in front of Po and getting closer to Stephanie making the deer take a step back.

"He does?" Stephanie asked in a confused voice.

"I do?" Po asked in just as a confused voice as Stephanie.

"Yes, you do I wanted to invite you over to my house to play checkers remember we played at your house so I thought we could play at my house", Tigress said sweetly.

Um sure Tigress I would love to come over", Po said smiling. "Maybe I can tutor you next time Stephanie", Po said sadly.

Okay bye Po", Stephanie said and then dropped her books but made it to look accidental. Po being the gentlemen he was helped her pick up her stuff.

"Oh please could she be more obvious?" Tigress asked silently rolling her eyes.

Thanks Po you are so sweet", Stephanie said batting her eyes and making Tigress hiss silently. Stephanie left and Po looked back at Tigress and her features quickly softened.

"So, what time do you want me over?" Po asked smiling.

"Um seven okay?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Seven is awesome see you then Ti", Po said as he waved goodbye and left the hall.

"Bye Po", Tigress said waving back. Seeing Stephanie all over her Po made Tigress very jealous and angry. She had to find a way to let Po know she liked him more than just a friend. She didn't just want to blurt it out she wanted to do something from the heart but what? She went to the only person who knew Po best, she went to Akayda. Akayda was at her locking getting her books when she heard someone say ", Akayda!" loudly.

"I didn't do it!" Akayda yelled as she spun around only to see Tigress standing before her. "Oh Princess it is just you", she said calmly. Tigress nodded and Akayda said", Boy if you are talking to me in public it must be extremely important". She laid back against her locker and asked", What did you want?"

"It's about Po", Tigress began.

"What happened, did Tia-Lung hurt him? Or was it Shen I swear whoever hurt my brother is going to pay dearly", Akayda growled revealing her claws.

"Whoa easy Akayda Po is fine I just need to ask you a question about him is all", Tigress said trying to calm the female panther down.

"Oh okay then what is your question?" Akayda said putting her claws back in.

"How would I show Po that I like him more than just a friend?" Tigress asked nervously.

"You mean you want to be his girlfriend?" Akayda asked trying to understand what Tigress was saying.

"Yes I do", Tigress said firmly.

"Hell I have no idea you see Po has never dated anyone and I mean anyone. He had crushes but they were all cold hearted bitches who broke his heart and I gladly rearranged their faces for them. But you have proven to me you are different so Princess I will help you. So, listen up I may not be able to tell you how to win him but I can tell you how to show Po you care about him. Po likes making things for people. Like food, or figurines he is great at making figurines and he writes songs or poetry. So, if you want to show him you care make him something and he will like it", Akayda said smiling.

"Hmm make him something any ideas on what?" Tigress asked.

"He likes cakes see if you can make one", Akayda said.

"Thanks Akayda I will", Tigress said happily.

"Don't mention it and I mean ever oh and Princess one more thing", Akayda said growing serious.

"Yes?" Tigress asked.

"Just so you know if you do break my brother's heart I will not hesitate on kicking your ass all over China is that understood?" Akayda said firmly.

"Crystal and do not worry I would never hurt Po I love him", Tigress said firmly.

"Hope you are right", Akayda said and Tigress left and Akayda grabbed her stuff and met Po outside as they walked home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Taking a Chance on Love

Chapter 9: Taking a Chance on Love

Monkey was in his room scribbling like a mad man. Thoughts soon formed words as he threw some ideas away until he came up with an idea he liked. He read it over and over again till he said", Perfect soon Akayda I will prove to you that you can love again". Getting off his bed he ran towards Po's house to have him help play the music for his song for Akayda. Po was going over the mail the stork brought and saw the usual bills until something caught his eye. A blue envelope with his name was on it and he soon opened it with his claws. Once he read it his eyes widened as he did a fist pump.

"Yes, I got in I got in!" Po exclaimed doing a happy dance.

"Yo Po, what is with all the shouting you burned your paw again?" Akayda asked poking her head through an open window.

"Look read this", Po said handing her the letter. Akayda took it and soon read out loud.

"Dear Mr. Po Ping,

"Congratulations we the Members of The Pearl Stone Cooking Academy have accepted your application and looked forward to seeing you for the full year. We look forward to teaching you new cooking skills and recipes. Hope to hear you reply back but be quick enrollment ends this spring see you soon.

Signed,

Members of the Pearl Stone Cooking Academy", Akayda said as she finished reading. Then the realization hit her like it did Po. "Oh my gosh you got in!" she cried as she jumped in from the window into Po's arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Po spun her around as they laughed in excitement. "I can't believe it you have been applying to that school since middle school and you got in. Oh man you are like the youngest member to go that is awesome!" Akayda exclaimed as Po put her down.

"Well maybe not the youngest but yeah it has been my dream to go and now I can this is wow just wow", Po said sitting down.

"I will miss you bro", Akayda said now frowning. Po realized if he left Akayda would be alone at school for Po was the only person she talked to and the main reason she stayed out of trouble. With him gone who knows what would happen to her? She was his little sister could he really just leave her and his dad needed help with the restaurant and he made new friends in the Five, especially Tigress. Still this was his dream could he really give it up.

"I forgot about me being gone for a year maybe I shouldn't go", Po said now feeling sad.

"Don't you dare Po this was your dream. Don't worry about your dad and the restaurant I will help out shoot you taught me a lot I can manage and I can handle myself it will be hard but I will be okay. But don't you dare give this chance away as much as I want you to stay I want you to live your dream. It will only be a year and you promise to write and visit on holidays so I say go for it", Akayda said firmly.

"Thanks Kay are you sure you will be okay?" Po asked putting a paw on her shoulder.

"I am a tough chica Po I can handle myself", Akayda assured. "Yet, if those cooking students or teachers give you any grief you just holler for me and I'll talk to them", Akayda said forming a fist.

"Thanks Kay but I don't think that will be necessary and if you are in any trouble just write to me and I will be there like that", Po said snapping his fingers. Akayda nodded and hugged him again. If Po went this would be the first time they were separated they lived in different houses but they saw each other every day so this would be a new experience for them both. Just then they heard someone make a noise and standing before them was Monkey holding a piece of paper in his paw.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything?" he asked seeing Akayda in Po's arms. He wished someday he would get to do that with her and hopefully he would.

"What are you doing here Monkey?" Akayda asked.

"Earning your trust Po please get your guitar", Monkey said. Po did as he was told and Akayda just gave him a confused look. "I heard you like songs from the heart well Akayda I wrote this song just for you so please just listen", Monkey said as Po read the song and began to play. Akayda couldn't believe it someone actually wrote her song. She held back tears trying to keep her wall up but once Monkey began to sing the walls began to crumble.

_Baby you're not the only one_

_Oh ooh, ooh, yeah, hey yeah_

_I see the things he does to you_

_All the pain he puts you through_

_And I see what's really goin' on_

_Stayin' out at night while you're by the phone_

_Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned_

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me, see I would give you love_

_The kind of love you only dreamed of_

_Baby you're not the only one_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love_

_And I know that you've been hurt in the past_

_But if you want it here's my heart_

_No strings attached_

Akayda could barely hold back her tears as every word of Monkey's song hit true. When Gabrielle would be out late at night and she would wait at home to hear from him. Then Monkey singing he would give her the love she dreamed of where she was appreciated and wanted. Maybe she could give him a chance. Monkey saw Akayda's face softening and continued singing praying his song won his way into Akayda's heart.

_He doesn't give you the kind of attention_

_That a girl like you needs_

'_Cause he always looks around, his eyes wander 'round_

_He doesn't see you like I see you, yeah_

_Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned_

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me, baby, I would give you love_

_The kind of love that you've only dreamed of_

_Baby you're not the only one_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love_

_And I know that you've been hurt in the past_

_But if you want it here's my heart_

_No strings attached_

_Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned_

_Even the good guys get burned_

_Take it from me, see I would give you love_

_The kind of love you've only dreamed of_

_So if you want to take a chance with me_

_If you take a chance with me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_Because it's our destiny, oh_

_Baby, you're not the only one_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love_

_And I know that you've been hurt in the past_

_But if you want it here's my heart_

_No strings attached_

_Baby, you're not the only one_

_You don't have to be afraid to fall in love_

_And I know you've been hurt in the past_

_But if you want it here's my heart_

_No strings attached_

The song ended and Monkey looked into Akayda's eyes hoping praying she knew he sang the truth. Po looked on hoping the same thing too. Akayda walked up to Monkey eyes full of tears and said", If you are willingly to take a chance on me then I can take a chance on you. That song was so beautiful I loved it". Then she smiled and kissed his lips. Monkey's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as tears of joy fell from his face. Po smiled knowing his little sister had found true happiness and put his guitar up then placed his letter in his pocket and headed towards Tigress's house to play checkers. Giving Akayda and Monkey some alone time happy that they both got to be with each other.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. In the next chapter we will see some more tipo so get ready.


	10. New Dreams

Chapter 10: New Dreams

Tigress was pulling out her cake when Viper came slithering in and said", Something sure smells good".

"Yeah I am baking a cake", Tigress said smiling.

"I see and for whom may I ask is the cake for?" Viper asked grinning slyly.

"It is for Po", Tigress said blushing. The cake was done and she pulled it out letting it cool. Then began to make the icing and Viper still had that smile on her face.

"Going through so much work for just a checkers game", she stated.

"Well today is a special day", Tigress said knowing for well where Viper was taking this.

"Oh really why is it so special?" Viper asked.

"I am going to tell Po that I want him to be my boyfriend and I would appreciate if we had some privacy. Dad is off on a meeting so I need the boys gone. I don't want nothing to ruin this", Tigress said.

"On it and good luck", Viper said slithering off to get the boys out of the house. Tigress began placing the icing on the cake and then went to her room. She changed into a pair of tight blue jeans with brown boots wearing a low cut blue t-shirt. Wearing a light shade of pink lip gloss and spraying on some perfume. Looking at herself in the mirror hoping she looked okay. Then smiling at her reflection she went into the kitchen and prepared the checkers board. Just as soon as she was done she heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Po. Taking a quick glance in the mirror she opens the door and smiles at the panda before her.

"Hey Ti, wow you look amazing", Po said smiling. Tigress could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she let him in.

"Thanks Po you look good yourself", Tigress said sweetly.

"Thanks so what color do you want to be red or black?" Po asked as pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and he sat down as well.

"I guess I will be black", Tigress said.

"Okay I will be red", Po said and the game began. Tigress moved her piece to the left and Po moved his to the right. His nose began to pick up something good. "Wow something sure smells good", Po said his nose enjoying the smell.

"I baked a cake", Tigress said blushing. She got up and brought the cake out. It was a white cake with white icing but in red lettering spelled out _THANKS FOR EVERYTHING PO_.

"You baked a cake for me?" Po asked with a smile.

"It is my way of saying thanks for tutoring me and for being my friend", Tigress asked. Po hugged her and Tigress shocked at first hugged him back as a smile came to her face.

"Thanks Ti, this is the nicest thing another girl has ever done for me thank you", Po said shedding a tear. Akayda was the only girl who did nice things for him so having another girl do something nice for him was really touching.

"You are welcome Po", Tigress said happy that her plan was working. They began to eat the cake which was really moist and sweet but not sickly sweet. The two friends were having fun and then that was when Tigress was going to tell him her true feelings for him. "Po you know you are my friend right?" she began.

"Yeah I know", Po said licking some icing off his finger.

"Well I know we haven't known each other for very long but I want you to know that no one makes me feel the way I do like you do", Tigress said. Po looked at her and tried to understand exactly what she was saying so remained quiet. Tigress was about to go on when she noticed something on the floor. "What is that?" she asked Po. Po picked it up and smiled at her.

"This is my acceptance letter to the Pearl Stone Cooking Academy I will be attending this summer", Po said smiling even wider.

"Oh really you will be gone for the summer?" Tigress asked getting nervous.

"No I will be gone for about a year maybe two depends on how fast I learn the new stuff. There are tons of things I want to learn and I will be cooking with the Masters of it all. I can't wait I am so excited", Po said closing his eyes as he imagined what the Pearl Stone Academy would be like.

"Two years, you will be gone for two years?" Tigress asked fighting back tears. She couldn't believe her ears it couldn't be happening. This had to be a bad dream there was no way Po was going to leave for two years. She just found him there was no way she could be losing him this quickly.

"Ti, are you okay?" Po asked started getting up for he did not like the sad look that was on her face.

"No I am not okay I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here with me! I love you I can't lose you!" Tigress cried as tears fell from her face. Po's eyes widened with surprise did he hear her right. Tigress, the Tigress, the most popular girl in school wanted him to be her boyfriend? Was this all a dream? It had to be this couldn't be real? Still the look on Tigress's face could not be fake and he got closer to her she grabbed him by the shoulders and said", Please stay with me Po, I love you". Then her lips crashed into his and he knew no way was this a dream. He held her tight as the kiss deepened. All his life he wanted to go to the Pearl Stone Cooking Academy and learn new techniques from the Masters but he couldn't leave Tigress behind for she really wanted him to stay. What should he do? Choose his dream or his dream girl? He always had a crush on Tigress but knew that he was out of her league and a girl like her could never want him as her boyfriend. But here she was now begging him to stay with her and kissing him. Could he just leave his old life behind and chase after his dream. A tear fell from his face as he pulled away and Tigress fearing he would leave was happy but what happened next.

He crumpled up the acceptance letter and said "I will stay because I love you too". He smiled at her and she smiled back and they kissed again happy that they finally revealed their true feelings to each other.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. A Wonderful Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 11: A Wonderful Night Gone Wrong

Tigress was at her locker humming a happy tune. It had been a full two months since her and Po had been dating. Such a wonderful and beautiful two months in Tigress's opinion. Every day Po would walk her to class and offer to carry her books. Sneak little pomes or flowers in her locker. Kiss her cheek before leaving for another class and then kiss her lips after school. Watch her cheer and clapped when they were done. Shared his lunch with her and she helped him with any homework he might have. Then Po would help her study for upcoming tests. In short Po was absolutely perfect and he was all hers. She still got jealous whenever other girls looked at him but Po only had eyes for her. A shadow fell over her but instead of seeing her beloved panda. Standing behind her was Tai-Lung. "Hey sexy you are lookin' real nice", Tai-Lung said eyeballing her green blouse and light blue jeans.

"What do you want Tai-Lung I have class to get too", Tigress said coolly holding her books over her chest.

"Ooh always an Ice Queen I see, well I will make it quick then. You and I have dinner tonight", Tai-Lung said placing a paw around her waist. Tigress growled and slapped his paw away.

"Sorry, but my boyfriend wouldn't like it", Tigress said firmly.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Tai-Lung asked his voice oozing with venom.

"Po Ping", Tigress replied. Tai-Lung let out a chuckle making Tigress glare at him.

"That clumsy buffoon is your boyfriend? Oh man Tigress never knew you did pity dates", Tai-Lung laughed.

"It is not a pity date. I love him and he loves me", Tigress hissed.

"You used to love me remember?" Tai-Lung said looking at her.

"All I remember is the way you treated me", Tigress growled.

"I treated you real good", Tai-Lung argued.

"Oh so making fun of me in public, grabbing my ass when I tell you no, starting arguments and then blame me for them, flirt openly with other girls while you were with me, and when I said hi to one of my guy friends you would say I was cheating is your way of treating me good?" Tigress asked firmly.

"I was young and stupid give me one more chance", Tai-Lung said softly.

"Not going to happen", Tigress said firmly.

"Please how can you say no to all of this?" Tai-Lung asked as he flexed his huge muscles at Tigress.

"Easy like this", Tigress said. Then she shut her locker door and quickly left to go to class.

"That panda is dead meat", Tai-Lung growled. Akayda was on her way to history class when Monkey opened up the door for her.

"Allow me sweetie", Monkey told her with a smile.

"Thanks babe see you at lunch", Akayda said smiling blowing him a kiss. She was on cloud nine for Monkey was so sweet to her. Tonight they were all going back to the Battle to hang out and Akayda couldn't wait. Later that night Po wore a pair of black jeans and combed his hair back. Akayda wore a light blue skirt and blouse with silver high heeled shoes. Monkey was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black vest. Tigress wore a red blouse with a red skirt and gold colored high heeled boots. Mantis wore a dark green vest and Viper put fresh flowers on her head and Crane wore a light blue vest and his hat. They all walked towards the club and went in. "Time to party, let's dance babe", Akayda said and took Monkey by the paw and led him onto the dance floor. He held her tight as they danced to the beat. Mantis went to play pool while Viper and Crane danced. Po led Tigress onto the dance floor and began to dance. Monkey twirled Akayda around making her laugh and causing him to laugh. The neon lights were flashing under them as the music was going strong. "Wow all this dancing is making me thirsty", Akayda said breathing heavily.

"I'll be right back", Monkey said and went off to get Akayda a drink. Akayda danced by herself for a bit until she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't see you", Akayda said turning around to apologize to the person she bumped into. When she turned her around her face went chalk white and her eyes wide with surprise. She was gazing into the face of her ex-boyfriend, Gabrielle.

"Hey Akayda you are looking so beautiful", Gabrielle said looking her up and down. Akayda blushed but was not going to fall for his tricks,

"Hello Gabrielle long time, not long enough but long time", Akayda said coolly. Folding her arms and remained calm.

"Would you like to dance?" Gabrielle asked oblivious to what happened in the past.

"No, my boyfriend wouldn't like it and neither would I", Akayda said firmly.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Gabrielle asked smiling that dreamy smile.

"That would be me", Monkey said coming back with drinks for him and Akayda.

"Hi I am Gabrielle", he said smiling.

"I know who you are and I want you to leave Akayda alone", he said firmly.

"And if I don't?" Gabrielle challenged. Akayda was about to form a fist when Monkey placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Please sweetie allow me", Monkey said softly as he handed her the drinks.

"Okay baby", Akayda said taking the drinks. Monkey smiled and punched Gabrielle making him fall to the floor out cold. Akayda just grinned and Monkey led her to another part of the dance floor. Po was holding Tigress in his arms as they danced.

"You look so beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks you look handsome", Tigress whispered back blushing. Just then Tai-Lung and Shen burst upon the club. Tai-Lung's eyes fixed on Po.

"Get your filthy paws off my girl!" he growled. Po and Tigress broke apart as Po stepped in front of her.

"Look Tai-Lung I don't want any trouble just go for a walk and come back when you cooled off", Po said trying to keep the situation under control.

"How about I kick your ass and then we leave", Tai-Lung hissed.

"I second that motion", Shen said grinning evilly. The two boys circled around Po and a fight was beginning. Shen snuck up on Po and held him so Tai-Lung could punch him. Po kicked Tai-Lung and threw Shen off his back.

"Look there is no reason to fight now let's stop before someone gets hurt", Po said holding back his temper.

"You are the one who will be getting hurt fatty", Tai-Lung growled. Akayda jumped out of nowhere and punched Tai-Lung in the gut.

"Leave my brother alone!" she yelled revealing her claws.

"Get out of my way girlie!" Tai-Lung snarled and shoved Akayda to the ground. Po let out a roar for he didn't care if Tai-Lung hit him but no one lays a paw on his sister. He lunged at Tai-Lung punching him will full force and using his tail to swing Tai-Lung into a wall. Shen got involved and Po punched him in the face.

"Akayda are you alright?" Monkey asked with a concerned tone as he helped her up.

"I'm fine", she muttered. Akayda and Tigress watched as Po was beating up Tai-Lung and Shen. Finally they were knocked out and Mr. Julian made it across the room. Since Po tried to not fight he just got a warning. Mr. Julian was leading Shen and Tai-Lung out as Po made his way back over to Tigress.

"Are you alright?" Tigress asked as Po held her in his arms.

"I am okay", Po said and looked over at Akayda and saw that she was okay too. Tai-Lung roared as he got past Mr. Julian and lunged at Tigress and Po. Reacting first Po pushed Tigress out of harm's way as a sharp pain entered his side. Tai-Lung gave him a cold grin as Po felt something wet fall down his side. He glanced at his paw and saw it covered in blood.

"Po!" Tigress and Akayda screamed. Yet, it was as if all sound was gone and Po felt so dizzy. The last he remembered was falling to the ground and his world went black.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Waiting for a Miracle

Chapter 12: Waiting for a Miracle

Akayda was at her locker fighting back tears as she got her books out. She kept waiting to see Po coming up to her with some joke his dad told him. Or to ask her if, she remembered to study for some test. But she knew he wouldn't come and it was all her fault. Ever since they were kids Po always had her back. Kept her out of trouble and believed she could be a good person. All everyone besides Po, her mom, and Mr. Ping saw was a hot headed trouble maker who solved all her problems with her fists. No ever saw the sweet gentle side she only showed to Po and her family. When she would cook for her mom and clean the house. Since Akayda's father died when she was little her mom had to support them. She worked long hours and Akayda helped by cooking meals and cleaning. During class she would write songs or poems and dream of become a singer. Po was the one who encouraged her to join the dance team. In her eyes no one would want her on the dance team due to her personality. Akayda wasn't the follow the crowd kind of girl. She danced to her own beat and said what was on her mind and never cared what people thought. For when it came to Po she never had to do anything to impress him. He liked everything about her and that was why she protected him. Now Po could fight but he was the type that only fought if it was a life or death situation. That night at the Black Star Club it had become a life and death situation. Po handled himself so well but even he didn't see Tai-Lung pull out that knife. The memory of Po's face burned in her mind as she saw Po look at his bloody paw and how his eyes rolled back and he just fell to the floor. Blood oozing from his side onto the dance floor as people screamed in horror. Tigress and she rushed towards him as Mr. Julian dragged Tai-Lung and Shen away and went to grab a healer. She remembered ripping part of her skirt off to cover the wound. Some healers came and took Po away but when they got to the hospital he was in a coma. The healers said he lost a lot of blood and had a 50% chance of making it.

Akayda couldn't believe her ears that Po, her brother may die. The same brother who helped her practice her dance routine every day after school. The one who helped her learn to cook at an early age so she could help her mom. When her mom had to work late Po would ask his dad if she could stay the night and Mr. Ping being the kind person he is said yes. Po would give her his bed while he slept on a pallet on the floor. Helping her with her homework and keeping her awake in class and giving her part of his lunch when she was too busy to make one for herself and had no money for the school lunches. Having him no longer around frightened her beyond belief. Still she fought that image for Po would not die he was too strong to die. It was her fault she should have beat the crap out of Tai-Lung and Shen years ago. A smile came to her face for Po was avenged. Tai-Lung and Shen would spend the rest of their worthless lives in jail. Assault with a deadly weapon, threatening a person, and attempt at murder even their parents' money couldn't bail them out. So, they would pay for their crime she just hoped Po wouldn't pay with his life. "Hey Akayda have you heard anything?" Tigress asked as she approached the panther. Akayda built up her wall for she trained herself never to let anyone see her cry. Only Po ever saw her cry and Tigress was not Po. She used to dislike the tiger but now had a deep respect for her but not enough to cry in front of her.

"No, he is still in coma," Akayda said softly and quickly walked to class. Tigress watched sadly as the panther left and fought back tears of her own. This was all her fault. Tai-Lung only attacked Po because she was dating him. If she just kept Po as a friend then he would be at school safe and happy. Not in some hospital fighting for his very life at this very moment. She slammed her fists into the wall as hot tears stung her face. Po couldn't die he just couldn't. Why did she have to fall in love with him why? He was so sweet and kind. Po treated her better than any boy she ever dated and she fell in love with him only to lose him. She walked to class but her mind was not on history or science but on a panda that made her life brighter. When Oogway heard of what happened he sent the Five and Akayda to therapy. Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane expressed how sad they were. Tigress did show tears and said she just wanted to believe it was all a bad dream and that it never happened. When the therapist tried to talk to Akayda, she would look away and fold her arms silent as a statue. Refused to say anything for why tell a person how she feels when they already know. She was mad as hell because she failed to protect her brother, angry that Tai-Lung and Shen were alive while Po was fighting for his life, and scared that she may lose her big brother. Tigress could relate but the pain she had was nothing compared to Akayda's. Tigress only knew Po for a few months and Akayda knew him all her life. Tigress might be losing a boyfriend but if Po died Akayda was not only losing a best friend but a brother. Later that day she saw Akayda outside the hospital building punching the hell out of a tree. The young panther sank to the ground sobbing and Tigress couldn't bear to see her this way. She knelt down by Akayda and held the young panther in her arms.

"It is okay Akayda just let it out", Tigress said gently. Akayda grabbed onto Tigress as she sobbed soaking her fur with tears. Her young body shaking as Tigress held her tightly. Finally Akayda calmed down and she began to speak.

"If you tell anyone I was crying I will deny it", she muttered.

"I won't tell a soul", Tigress vowed. "Why don't you go on home and rest", she said.

"No, I can't leave him again it is my job to protect him," Akayda argued.

"I will watch over him until someone else comes okay now please go on home. Monkey is worried sick about you and Po wouldn't want you to worry about him. He would want you to go on home and get some sleep", Tigress said. Akayda knew she was right as much as it pained her to admit it Tigress was right. So, she got up and went on home and Tigress went to go see Po. He was fast asleep his side completely sewn up and a bandage wrapped around him. A few bruise were on his belly where Tai-Lung hit him and Tigress sat down by him. Stroking his head with her paw as the tears fell. "Po, I am so sorry this is all my fault. If you weren't dating me then Tai-Lung never would have come after you like that. Please Po, if you can hear me then listen good. Don't give up keep fighting and come back to us. Your dad needs you, Akayda needs you, her mom needs you, your friends need you, and I need you. Before I met you Po my life revolved around grades and activities. Never having fun or acting silly. Nothing but hard work and acing tests until you came into my life. You taught me how to smile and have fun again. Showing me something I hated with a passion seem fun and interesting. You made a cook out of me something I thought I could never be. Getting me to laugh and enjoy life again. But you did the hardest thing of all Po. You made me fall in love with you and I can't lose you. So, please come back to us, come back to me because I love you", she said softly. Then knelt down and kissed his lips as a tear fell from her face onto his.

She closed her eyes and was about to leave when she heard a raspy voice say", Tigress". To her amazement Po had his eyes open and was staring at her.

"Po," she said in disbelief thinking she was dreaming but knew she wasn't.

"Hey kitten what did I miss?" he asked her smiling softly. Tears of joy fell from her face as she hugged and kissed his lips again. Thanking whoever brought her panda back to her.

"A miracle", she answered as she kissed her panda again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review I think I will only make one more chapter and end the story so thanks for reading.


	13. A Fairy Tale Night

Chapter 13: A Fairy Tale Night

Po waited by the palace door with a nervous face. Tonight was prom and he wore a black suit and combed his fur back. It had been four months since his attack and he was completely healed. Akayda stood by him wearing a midnight blue dress with silver sandals wearing small silver earrings, and a silver heart necklace. "It will be okay Po, you and Tigress will have a fun time," she assured.

"I know I just want this night to go better than that night," Po said fixing his tie.

"It will because Shen and Tai-Lung are locked up for good and I will be watching your back so chill dude", Akayda said gently punching his arm. The door opened and Crane and Viper came out. Crane was wearing his hat and a light blue tux. Viper wore fresh flowers on her head and had on a light green dress. Mantis wore a yellow vest and was taking a butterfly girl to the Prom. Monkey came out wearing a black tux and awed at Akayda's beauty.

"You look so beautiful Akayda", Monkey said bowing to her and kissing her paw.

"Thanks babe, you look pretty handsome too", Akayda said kissing his cheek. Po waited for Tigress and sure enough she came out looking so beautiful Po couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a gold dress that touched her feet wearing gold sandals. The dress and small lines of silver around it and was low cut as Tigress revealed a gold chain necklace.

"How do I look Po?" Tigress asked giving him a seductive grin.

"Absolutely amazing," Po said kissing her paw. They took a carriage to the prom as more kids and their dates were getting out. Before that they had to stop at Po's dad's noodles shop so they could take pictures. His dad knew the fastest painter in the village a black widow spider named Willow. She could paint them all in five minutes. For a small fee and Mr. Ping would pay anything to get a picture of his son and friends on their prom night.

"Oh Akayda honey you look so beautiful," her mother said kissing her cheek, as she shed a tear of joy. "If your father were here now he would be so proud of you," she said smiling down at Akayda.

"Thanks mom," Akayda said hugging her mother and shedding a tear of her own. Shifu looked over at Tigress and shed a tear.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," he said smiling.

"Oh father," Tigress said blushing but knelt down as her father hugged her.

"I love you honey and have fun I know you will be safe with Po," Shifu whispered softly.

"Alright everyone let's have a nice picture. Willow please do your stuff," Mr. Ping said excitedly. The black widow spider told everyone to stand together and she moved like lightning as color after color was smeared on the canvas. Finally Willow revealed her work and it showed Monkey with Akayda on his chest smiling on the far left. Crane and Viper were on the far right smiling as Mantis and his girlfriend were on Po's head. Tigress and Po were in the middle with Po having his arm around Tigress's waist and her with her head on his chest. "Wow extremely beautiful here is 50 gold pieces for your trouble Ms. Willow," Mr. Ping said giving the spider her money.

"Always a pleasure," Willow said as she smiled and went on home. Everyone said good bye to their parents and went onto Prom. They held the Prom at the school in the courtyard. Lanterns strong along as fireflies danced around the small lake. A band of pigs were playing soft music as couples were dancing having a blast. A small buffet table was on the far left with a punch bowl that looked like a waterfall. The Five and their dates went to the dance floor as they all began to dance. Monkey was twirling Akayda around making her smile. Crane dipped Viper to the ground as Mantis and his date spun each other around. Po held Tigress by the waist as they waltzed around the dance floor. As they danced the teachers were looking around deciding who will be this year's Dragon King, Queen, Prince, and Princess. They usually saw how the couples were dressed and dancing to see who looked best. Po was lost in Tigress's eyes to care about crowns and stuff.

"This is the best night of my life," he whispered.

"Mine too and to think all this happened because I was failing my cooking class," Tigress said with a giggle. "If I had known I would be this happy I would have taken my cooking class earlier just so I could have met you sooner," Tigress said softly.

"I would have liked that but I am glad I got to know you and the Five now," Po said smiling. Over to another side Akayda and Monkey were dancing having a blast.

"Akayda, you are truly one of a kind and I can't believe I get to be dating you," Monkey said smiling. Akayda blushed still getting used to the fact that she was dating a man who truly loved her.

"Well babe I still can't believe I finally found my Prince Charming," Akayda said happily.

"Have no fear my sweet Akayda for I am not going anywhere so you won't lose me and I won't lose you," Monkey vowed.

Soon Principal Oogway was on stage and the music died down and the students all turned their attention to him. "Good evening students and teachers of Jade Palace High. I am so glad to see everyone here and now it is the time to do a time old tradition. We pick the winners of Dragon King, Queen, Prince, and Princess. First the Dragon Prince and Princess, the winners are Monkey and Akayda". The crowd cheered as Akayda was in shock. She looked at Po with wide eyes to see if she heard right. He was smiling and nodded to let her know they really said her name. Monkey led her to the stage as Oogway placed a silver crown and tiara on Monkey's and Akayda's heads. Monkey was smiling and waving as Akayda shed a few tears smiling and waving. "Now for the Dragon King and Queen, the winners are Po and Tigress," Oogway said. The crowd clapped again and Po was in shock like Akayda as Tigress led him onto the stage. A gold crown and tiara was placed on Po and Tigress's head. "Congratulations you four, now would everyone please stand to the side so the Dragon King, Queen, Prince, and Princess can have their royal dance. Monkey and Po led Akayda and Tigress back onto the dance floor. The pig band began to play again as they waltzed around.

"Looks like I will have to start calling you Queen, eh Princess," Akayda said softly as she let out a small giggle.

"I guess so since I will have to call you Princess eh Akayda?" Tigress said grinning.

"Hmm, Princess Akayda that does have a nice ring to it," Akayda said smiling shyly. Po just rolled his eyes as Monkey kissed her lips.

"Best night ever," Po said as he kissed Tigress's lips. They danced the rest of the night surrounded by stars and a full moon.

Epilogue

After graduation the Five along with Akayda and Po all wanted to attend the same college. So, they went to the Gold Star Arts School. Viper took a dance course as Tigress took a Kung Fu course. Mantis took a boxing course and Crane signed up for a sculpting course. Monkey and Akayda both signed up for singing, song writing, and a dancing course. Po, naturally took a cooking course. They had many adventures but that is a story for another time. And as the years passed they lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: For all of you who are wondering I am planning on writing a sequel so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
